kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions
Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions is a crossover follow-up to the events of Kirby: Right Back At Ya. It involves Terraria and Minecraft. It could be a comic if someone can draw it. Story An evil group know as the Trio of Titans have created a portal to Dreamland, crossing Minecraft and Terraria with Kirby. The portal is discovered by Tiff, who witnesses Steve come out of it. He impresses her with some archery, causing her to learn it. At night, one of the Titans come from the portal, and Tiff opposes her, feeling a dark presence. The Titan introduces herself as Corruptia, a being of Terraria’s lightest and darkest biomes, and fights Tiff. However, Tiff is stabbed at the end of the battle, and Corruptia threatens to Tuff that she’ll kill her if he doesn’t obey. Tuff is sent to collect fallen stars from Terraria, but the ground crumbles, and he falls into a cavern. Meanwhile, Kirby and Steve are in Kirby’s house, and Steve tries to teach Kirby. However, he doesn’t understand a word. Then Steve does “that” look. T_T In the cavern, Tuff pushes his way through the monsters and finds a Heart Crystal from Terraria. He accidentally combines it with the stars and creates an item that can give the user the power to use magic. He gets a look of grim determination as he feels the power coursing through him. Customs Heartstar Crystal The Heartstar Crystal is a Purple heart-shaped crystal with blue star points coming out of it. It is created by combining a Heart Crystal with five mana crystals, requiring no workstation. It gives characters the ability to use magic weapons. Boomerang Steve crafted the boomerang from wood in defense against the Cappies, only to find out they didn’t pose as a threat. It doesn’t travel far, nor do much damage, but it can be used to create other stuff, such as a makeshift grappling hook or gardening tool. Spore Staff The Spore Staff is a magic weapon Tuff created to make it in the underground and take revenge on Corruptia. It’s an iron handle with glowing mushrooms on it, with a light blue snapdragon plant tipping it. It’s crafted at an anvil, with thirty glowing mushrooms and five iron bars, and it shoots spores that float after traveling a small distance. Cron Bow TBA Characters Kirby Kirby takes place as one of the main protagonists in the story. He retains his one-track mind for food, and uses a sword as his main weapon. Because Corruptia’s monsters yield little abilities, the sword is a key item for Kirby. He’s grown a lot closer to Tiff and Tuff, as well as Steve. Tiff Tuff Corruptia An evil being of corruption, crimson, and hallow, Corruptia is the commander of all three. Her skin represents these elements, and her weapons range to simple wooden swords to a variety of magic, ranged, and hand-to-hand weapons. She used a Shadewood Sword against Tiff, but switches to an Enchanted Sword to stab her. She’s experienced with technology, using the biomes as a source of power, and botany, with a garden of potion supplies. 36913188-7F18-4BC5-9663-D2E6F5B2B28D.png DC5E4190-0937-4F9B-91D0-7FA7F1E25324.png E2B22656-4D4A-4393-BD48-B1DF18A886E9.png 3DF7EB7F-5125-42F8-9876-E2B7385069A9.png Steve Lavatron TBA Herobrine TBA Music Terraria Boss 2 Remix Peaceful World Pages Page 1 The story starts in a city overrun by the Corruption, Crimson, and Hallow. In the center building, an evil experiment is being held by the Trio of Titans. They’re breaking dimensions using the power of their regions (Evil/Hallow, The Underworld, and shadow-crafting. “Is the corrupt core ready?” “Yep!” “Is the hellstone vortex generator operational?” “Yes!” “Is the pizza done?” “Almost!” “Good! Soon, we’ll create a portal into the dimensional gateway, the very thing the heroes are trying to protect from us!” “Pizza’s ready!” “Heck yeah. NOW LET IT RIP!!!” When the portal opens, you can see Cappy Town inside. Our villains smile an evil smile. Page 2 Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and the Cappy children are playing soccer, enjoying the peace and harmony brought to the universe. With Nightmare gone, there was nothing in the whole dimension that could disrupt this. “Hey, Kirby! Pass it here!” Tuff yells. When Kirby kicks the ball, Tuff kicks it before stopping it, causing the ball to shoot into some trees. After some arguing, Tiff is sent to get the ball. However, a strange electric disturbance is in said trees. “What’s this?” Tiff wonders. Suddenly, Steve from Minecraft goes shooting out of it upon becoming filled in, nearly a blur. Page 3 Steve pinballs across the scene, with our heroes following him. He bounces of several of the Mayor’s sheep, his house, on top of the tree, off of various houses, and finally stops upon getting his head stuck in the tree. Page 4 The gang comes into town, and Tiff asks “Is everyone okay?!” “It made my sheep panic!” Mayor Len Blustergas cried. “My wall needs a check-up thanks to it!” Doctor Yabui joked. “It was worse than my cooking!” Chef Kawasaki commented. “I never could predict we’d suffer this predicament!” Mabel stated. “Looks like it caused a lot of trouble!” Tuff said, “Do you think it’s from Nightmare?” “It can’t be that!” Tiff reminded, “Nightmare was destroyed in the final battle three months ago!” Then, Steve punches the part of the tree his head is stuck in. He pops free once the part is gone. He looks around, then suddenly starts screaming. “Uh oh...” Tiff says to herself. Page 5 Steve punches the tree again, causing two more pieces of wood to pop out. He turns them into planks, then creates a table, which allows him to throw sticks and wood on. But he arranges them the wrong way and makes a boomerang rather than the intended sword. “Don’t move!” he says, “or you’ll never move again!” “Don’t worry!” Tiff says, hopefully ending the threat of violence, “ We don’t want to hurt you!” “I pump gas!” “I keep the law!” “I’m the doctor!” “Want a drink?” Steve realizes that this is a peaceful town and there is no need for violence. “This could not get anymore humiliating...” he says as his pants fall down. “It can.” Page 6 “So, why are you here, and what’s your name?” Tiff asks politely. “Oh, I’m Steve, slayer of monsters, builder of worlds, that kind of stuff!” Then, some skeletons from Minecraft are spotted by Steve’s watchful eye as they prepare to fire their bows. Steve throws the boomerang, but it just takes a bow. Steve uses it to shoot the skeletons down in a rather stylish manner. Tiff is astonished and asks when it’s over, “Can you teach me how to do that?” Pages 7-8 It’s a speechless montage of Steve’s teaching and Tiff’s aim and strength. After lots of trial and error and a whole day passing by, Tiff turns herself into an archer. “Great job!” Steve compliments, “You’re a great archer!” Pages 9-10 Tiff was running away from what appeared to be a giant worm. It was coming too fast. It smashes her into the ground, then throws her up to the sky. A dark figure teleports in front of her, and kicks her into the worm’s mouth. Tiff wakes up, terrified not because of the dream, but because of the cause, which she could somehow since from somewhere near Kirby’s house. Feeling that it’s dark, Tiff grabs her bow, throws a rope down the window, and slides out. Meanwhile, the dark force steps out of the portal, Enchanted Sword in hand. “I’ve finally arrived, and I brought the wrath of dark and light with me!” Page 11 Tiff walks through the field, carful not to be seen. Eventually, she reveals her presence to make conversation possible. “Hello?” Tiff asks.” “Hello, Tiff!” The figure says, “I am Corruptia. I’m the ruler of Terraria’s lightest and darkest biomes!” Tiff instantly feels Corruption overwhelming her. Her mind flashes with the death and suffering of hundreds of souls. When it stops, Tiff becomes terrified. “What ARE you?” she asks.” “Your exterminator!” With that, Corruptia summons a Shadewood Sword and charges. Pages 12-14 (Add battle scene here. Corruptia wins by stabbing Tiff.) Page 13 As Tiff suffers from blood loss and the pain of Corruptia’s blade, Corruptia mocks her. “I’m sorry, Tiff. I just can’t let anyone stop me yet.” she apologizes. Then, she drives the Enchanted Sword deeper into Tiff’s flesh. “Just kidding!” she says, “I’m not sorry at all!” Page 14-15 Meanwhile, Steve, having nowhere to go, is staying at Kirby’s house. He tries to take opportunity to teach Kirby about Corruptia. She was once just a young girl, you see. She liked to steal stuff. She hated humanity, and there was a prophecy that someone would arise with the power of the Evil/Hallow biomes. Once, when she was making a getaway with souls of light and night, she tripped down a corrupt chasm that was right next to the Hallow and Crimson. When she was unconscious, she... she... became evil. Kirby jumps happily into the air. ( :D ) “Kirby, did you understand a word I said?” ( \_(’_’)_/ ) Steve also responds with a look: T_T Page 16 Tuff is sleeping in his bed, not affected by the terrible nightmare. Instead, he has dreams about magic powers and being awesome. He dreams about candy and toys and Kirby. He dreams about Corruptia standing in front of him, Tiff barbecued with a thorny, crimson vine. Wait He wakes up, and Corruptia is indeed standing in front of him, and Tiff is indeed barbecued with a thorny crimson vine. He opens his mouth to scream, but Corruptia covers his mouth with a gorey, Crimson hand. “Be my slave, or I’ll kill her!” Page 17 Tuff bites on her hand and tries to get away, but she grabs hold of him and kicks him to the ground. She laughs and grows vines that pin him down. “You must’ve misunderstood that it wasn’t a request! Find 30 fallen stars and bring them to me!” Page 18 Tuff collects the stars, but when he reaches 15, another star smashes the ground in front of him, and the ground crumbles. He falls into the dark caverns below. Little did he know that this simple cavern would hold the key to saving Tiff from Corruptia’s grasp. Page 19 Tuff examines his wounds as he realizes that he can’t get back the way he came. “How do I get out of here?” He asks himself. He sees the moonlight, the tunnels, the ore and pickax, the bloodthirsty zombie... BLOODTHIRSTY ZOMBIE??!! Without anywhere else to go, Tuff runs into the tunnels, hoping to survive to get out alive. Pages 20-24 Tuff’s run for his life took him many different places, and monsters of all kinds fallowed. His first chamber was an underground desert. As he looked at the fossils in the walls while keeping his distance from a giant flying bug, he decided to tell Mr. Curio about them. Dodging a sand ball from a desert creature, he jumped into a pool of water below. His next spot was a granite biome, where golems and elementals came to kill him. He jumped an elemental, slid under a golem, and climbed up a wooden beam leading to another biome. Then, he passed through a muddy biome filled with beautiful glowing blue mushrooms. He wanted so desperately to stay here and appreciate the lovely view, but he didn’t get to. A giant ladybug infested with the mushrooms flew into him, smashed him against the jagged stone walls, and throw him into the dark subterranean depths. He smashes his head against a rock and falls into a waterfall. The stars fall out of his pockets, and start fusing in groups of three, creating blue crystals shaped like stars. Then they combined with the heart-shaped crystal under the waterfall with a flash of light. Page 25 Tuff wakes up, confused about what happened. “Where... am I?” he says, then feels the Crystal in his pocket. “Huh?” He holds it up to the light, and it absorbs into his body. He’s stunned with the magic power flowing through him. “I know just what to do!” Page 26 Tuff ventures into the glowing mushroom biome again, and harvests 30 mushrooms. Finding a structure made of the fungi, he ventures in and discovers iron bars in a chest and an anvil. He throws the stuff on, and creates a weapon. “Behold! The Spore Staff!!!” Page 27 Corruptia proceeds to taunt Tiff. “Looks like we need a grill for this barbecue! HAHAHAHAHA!” Tiff finally gets the strength to talk back. “You’re not getting away with this! Kirby and Steve will stop you!” But Corruptia just laughs. Suddenly, the door busts down, and Tuff is standing there, staff in hand. “Shall we end this, corrupt girl?!” he yells confidently. “With pleasure!” Drawing the Shadewood Sword, Corruptia charges. Pages 28-30 (Add a battle scene, please!) Page 31 Tuff, out of energy, collapses to the floor. Corruptia laughs villainously. “Didn’t even have to use the Enchanted Sword!” Then, she draws it out, the glow creating blue shadows across the room. “Time to finish the job!” Suddenly, a sword flies through the air and stabs through her. She just stands there, stunned. Steve and Kirby smile victoriously. Then she smiles. “Enjoy it while you can! I’ll be back!” She then finally dies. Page 32 The vines impaling Tiff wither away, leaving her to drop to the floor. With what little strength she has, she takes a mushroom out of her pocket and eats it. (+15hp) “Are you okay, Tiff?” Tuff asks. Tiff, looks at him and smiles. “I... guess...” Kirby shows his concern for her (o_o) while Tuff interrogates Steve. “Who was that and why did she try to kill us?” Steve decides that desperate times call for desperate actions. “See Pages 14-15!” Kirby gets miffed and says “Poyo! (Don’t break the fourth wall, Steve!)” Collaboration with Kirby: Miracle Friends + TBA Gallery KBR Sword artwork.png|Kirby, in all of his cuteness. D3C30682-61F9-42CC-BF36-D20BC79E7C3B.png|The Spore Staff, Cron Bow, and Heartstar Crystal. 36913188-7F18-4BC5-9663-D2E6F5B2B28D.png|Corruptia. E4870342-A3DD-4A16-84D8-3DA4FF5C9C86.png|The Sword Corruptia uses against Tiff and Tuff. 52D99DC2-4044-415B-92B0-3287CAB2F7B2.png|The Enchanted Sword Corruptia uses to stab Tiff. Trivia * Some characters were made up, some were used from other sources, such as MINECRAFT. * In a different fanon, Tiff uses magic weapons. However, she uses archery in this one. * The Cron Bow is a reference to the Cron Sword in the Terraria webcomic The Legend Of Maxx, where Maxx forges the Cron Sword from copper and iron to battle the Eye of Cthulhu. *The Enchanted Sword Corruptia uses to stab Tiff is actually a enemy in Terraria. *The series is the 1st one to break the fourth wall. Artwork Corruptia circle.png|Corruptia, designed by Zackson224 Category:Fanon Category:Crossover Category:All can edit pages Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:A. R. Worlds